Ruki x Kai Gazette Fanfic
by KawaiiDesuYo
Summary: Hmm.. Wrote this during a boring lesson.. So have fun! WARNING; Contains Yaoi.. If you don't like it, then don't read. Yaoi Boy x Boy Relationships


**Unexpected Love. **

_Ruki x Kai_

Ruki stood in front of the mirror, eyes roving, roving over his body. His short stature, he was cursing it for almost all his life. He looked horrible when he wasn't wearing his make-up and costumes. He glared at his own image in the reflective glass, the darkness behind him, was sucking him in. He wished he could completely disappear into the darkness, nobody would miss him, though. He shivered when he felt cold hands arround his waist, feeling the warmth of the rest of the body, which was pushing against his back. ''You're standing here for almost an hour...'' An soft, barely used voice told him, uttered from the longer mans lips behind him. Without even hearing him talking he knew that it was Kai, who was standing behind him. The silent, caring drummer always watched over his band mates, noticed it when there was something wrong. He shivered as hot breath stroked over the tiny hairs in his neck, and the dark eyes in the mirror were almost forcing him to look at them. Both were frightening and somewhat transfixing. ''Do you think that something will change if you stare long enough at yourself?'' Ruki bit his lip, didn't dare to admit that it was true, but something, deep inside him, told him not to lie. ''I wish something would...'' The shamefull words were out before Ruki even noticed it, had glared at his own reflection again. ''You should like yourself more..'' The drummer simply said, with absolute conviction, catching Ruki's glare. It was as if Kai was forcing Ruki to look at his own image in the mirror, look at himself with other thoughts and feelings. Ruki thought of something to say at that, but he knew that Kai already knew that it was a losing battle he was fighting. But before he could say anything, he felt the cold hands of the drummer slipping up, unbottening the first buttons of his shirt. Ruki didn't protest as the drummer slowly unbottened the other buttons of his shirt, slowly moving down. ''Look at yourself'' Kai commanded, once he undid the last button, and Ruki's shirt hang loosely on his shoulders. Ruki looked at his own image in the mirror again, shivering when he felt the drummers lips on his shoulder, cold fingers trailing over his chest. Thoughtlessly he flicked his eyes away, he just couldn't bare the look of himself anymore. He had already seen enough, to get depressed. ''Don't turn your eyes away.'' Kai ordered, and something in his voice made Ruki look back at himself, meeting the drummers transfixed stare in the mirror. When their gazes met again, Kai's eyes turned back to their normal gaze. Kai bend over Ruki again, placing his lips in Ruki's neck now, biting softly. Ruki closed his eyes, feeling the drummers hands trail down to his belt, where they stay, resting for a while. Ruki opened his eyes again, letting them trail away again, wondering why he was so embarrassed, and shivered. But the way Kai was looking at him, made him feel even more embarrassed, and he shivered when their eyes met each other in the mirror. The gaze Kai send him, made him feel a bit more comfortable, still feeling Kai's hands resting on his belt. Kai undid his belt, which clicked open with a delicate '_click_' before Kai pulled his pants down, letting it lying there, arround his ankles. Kai's presence was pushing against his back, and Ruki looked back in the mirror, seeing his member hanging there, and he met the staring gaze of the drummer in the mirror again.

''Touch yourself'' Kai said, authoritatively against Ruki's ear, and the vocalist bit his lip, turning his eyes ashamed away, not wanting to look at his own body anymore. Though, he did what the drummer said, wrapping his fingers arround his member, giving it a halfhearted stroke. Kai's fingers closed arround Ruki's throat, Ruki gasped for breath a moment, afraid, before he realized that he still could breath. The drummers fingers tightened just below his jawbones, forcing Ruki's head back up. ''Watch Yourself.'' Kai hissed, sounding somewhat impatient, as if growing bored of Ruki's dislike of his appearance. When he looked at himself again, the fingers arround his throat disappeared, letting him breath normally again. Ruki noticed that the forcefull movement made his member hardened a bit. He didn't knew what Kai was trying, but it would feel wrong if he didn't did what the drummer said, cause of the forcing, but still caring tone in his voice. Kai was always quiet, that was what made the tone is his voice even more frightening. Ruki knew, what he could expect from Aoi, Reita and Uruha when he displeased them, but he didn't knew what to expect from Kai, when he made him mad. When Kai saw that Ruki's eyes raised, he seemed satisfied, and placed his lips on Ruki's lips now, kissing him roughly. Ruki was surprised at first, but kissed back after a while, his hand moving to his member automatically, stroking it roughly. He gasped for air when Kai broke up their kiss, opening his eyes again. He looked back in the mirror, meeting the staring gaze of the drummer. Ruki let out a soft moan sometimes, feeling Kai's hands rubbing over his chest, and belly. After a while he stopped touching himself, he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed against Kai, trying to catch his breath, leaning against Kai's chest.

''Look at yourself and tell me what you see.'' Kai breathed slowly, Ruki moaned softly when he felt Kai's hands moving over his body. He let his own hand slip to his member again, touching it softly. His black, button-down shirt was undone, revealing his chest, he had his own member in his hand, painfully hard now. Ruki moaned as he met Kai's eyes, unable to say anything. The drummer didn't seem to mind. ''Want me to tell what I see?'' Kai muttered, his voice dark and slightly teasing. He didn't wait for an reply, and continued. ''I see darkness, the kind that is sucking you in, and doesn't let you out. I see the desires, that everyone is so afraid off in the daylight, desires of your personality, which you've got without even knowing it. I see an intensely erotic being, who's broken, but beautiful because of that.'' Ruki was surprised to hear so many words at once uttered from Kai's lips. He moaned again, letting his hand slip off again, because it was almost to much to handle with. The words Kai said, made sense at Ruki, he didn't knew why, but because of Kai didn't said much, this words were doing something at him. He moved his hands back to his member, touching and stroking roughly, his hand moving over his own length. Kai's hands were trailing over his body. After a few more moves he threw his head back in his neck, screaming and moaning out his orgasm, spilling his sticky, white liquid. Kai's hot breath was stroking over Ruki's chest, Ruki leaned again, resting a bit...

Ruki didn't knew why Kai did this, the quiet drummer never had shown this side of him before. He didn't expected something like this from Kai, he had expected something like this better from Reita, then Kai. He still stood against Kai, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes after a while, he met Kai's eyes in the mirror, and he noticed a little smile on his face. He didn't knew why, but he wanted to break this silence, which was pushing him even more into the darkness. ''...Arigatou...'' He muttered, softly, looking at Kai's face in the mirror, seeing the smile growing a bit...

Ruki let out a soft moan when Kai rubbed with his hands over his nipples, he felt Kai's erection pushing against his back. It was there for almost all the time, but he realized right now what it was. The cold hands of the drummer -which seem to stay cold- where trailing over his body, his shirt still hanging loose on his shoulders, his pants arround his ankles and his boxer halfway his upper legs. He felt Kai's breath in his neck, he was still standing behind him. He saw in the mirror that Kai finally unzipped his own pants, to free something. He heared some soft moans coming from behind him. Ruki looked back in the mirror, following Kai's movements with his eyes. He noticed that Kai stood next to him now, touching himself roughly. After a few more minutes he moved back behind Ruki, sending him an questioning, almost desperate gaze in the mirror. Ruki nodded softly, almost not visible. There was nobody arround further in the apartment, so nobody would hear anything. It was only the two of them right now. Kai wrapped his fingers arround Ruki's member, forcing him with his other hand to bend over. Kai pulled in immediately, and let out a moan. Ruki was kind of surprised that this happened, and it felt weird to do this with a man, especially with one of his best friends. And what surprised him the most, was that it was Kai who did this. The drummer, a silent, and caring person. You shouldn't expect something like this from such an person. He felt Kai moving inside him, his hand making a pumping movement arround his member. Ruki moaned softly, enjoying their time together. Ruki couldn't describe the feeling he had right now, but everything Kai did felt good at him. Ruki moaned softly with almost every thrust now. After a few more thrusts he felt his own liquid dripping, moaning loudly. Kai thrusted rougher now, and filled Ruki from the inside after a few more. Kai fell down on the floor when he pulled out, pulling Ruki with him in his fall. Ruki felt Kai's arms tighten arround his body, and the vocalist bit his lip. He still didn't knew why Kai was doing this, and he didn't knew what was going round in the drummers mind, but he knew he was good. Ruki gasped for air for a moment, leaning against Kai's chest, listening at the drummers breath...

After some time, when they both got their breath back, Ruki was still leaning against Kai's chest, enjoying the slowly, stroking fingers of the other on his chest. He had closed his eyes, his hands on the silent drummers upperlegs. He listened at Kai's breath, and the sweet words, which were uttered softly from Kai's lips. He felt Kai's breath stroking over his chest, enjoying the little kisses Kai placed on his shoulder and neck. ''Kai-kun..?'' He whispered, softly, looking at their silhouettes in the mirror. When he got Kai's attention, he continued. ''...why..?'' He asked, softly, a little scared for what Kai would say. ''Why did you do this...?'' He tried to catch Kai's gaze, forcing him to look back through the mirror. He heared a soft sigh, coming from behind him. ''I knew you would ask that...'' He muttered, softly. ''...I... I wanted to show you that there _are_ people who like... love you, That you _are_ beautiful...'' He muttered, softly, flicking his eyes away from Ruki's in the mirror. ''I.. I'm sorry if you didn't wanted this...'' Kai apologized himself. Ruki shook his head. ''No.. No... '' He protested. ''But.. it's just.. '' For a moment he didn't knew what to say how to express his feelings. ''You didn't expected this from me...'' Kai said, looking back in the mirror again. Ruki nodded. ''That as well.. '' He looked deep into Kai's eyes in the mirror. ''But.. I never thought you liked me this much.. '' He continued, whispering softly. Every word came clearly over his lips, softly whispered. ''Well... You know it now then... '' Kai replied, placing his lips on the smaller vocalists lips, kissing him roughly, but full of passion. Ruki kissed back, feeling Kai's tongue slipping over his lips, asking permission to enter. Ruki slowly opened his mouth, letting their tongues meet eachother, He stroked with his hands over the drummers upperlegs, enjoying their time together. He gasped for breath, breaking up their kiss. Before all of this, he just saw Kai's as one of his best friends, and know, he really loved him. In another way than friends did, just as lovers did love eachother. He placed his head against Kai's chest, smiling. He didn't noticed something strange with Kai, he wasn't different than usually, when they were together, or with the band. Just like usually. He had never noticed that the drummer liked him in this way. ''Neh, Kai-kun...?'' He muttered, softly, closing his eyes for a while. ''Hmm...?'' He heared, the soft reply of the drummer. ''For how long already?'' He asked, sounding a bit curious. Ruki saw in the mirror that Kai shook his head. ''I.. I don't know... exactly...I've always been looking at you in a different way.. than I looked at the others... '' He muttered, softly. Ruki looked up at Kai's face, in the mirror, opening his eyes again. ''I.. I've always seen you as one of my best friends, but now, after this, I guess we both feel the same...'' He admitted, softly. He enjoyed the presence of the other, his breath still stroking over his chest, his hand on Ruki's shoulder, and the other one still stroking over his chest. A smile appeared on his face, without he even noticed it himself. He felt Kai's lips in his neck, biting softly. ''I'm glad to hear that..'' Kai replied, simple. Ruki let out a soft sigh, tired of their adventure. He moved his hands over Kai's body, over his upperlegs towards his hips. ''You are so cute..'' he heared, uttered from the other mans lips in his neck. He felt Kai's fingers trailing over chest and belly, and over his upperlegs. He shivered a little, the drummers hands where still cold as ice. ''Aishiteru Hontou...'' Ruki whispered, softly, before he fell asleep, sitting against Kai's chest...


End file.
